


Thought I Found a Way Out( But You Never Go Away)

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: That argument between Thor and Loki in Avengers goes a little bit differently
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Thought I Found a Way Out( But You Never Go Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



"Our Father..."

"No," Loki interrupted,"your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?".

"You think that matters to me? Loki, we are still brothers!".

"We are not brothers!" Loki screamed,"we can't be!".

"What...why?". Thor felt something in his chest crumble at those harsh words.

Loki whipped around at the question and the Thunder God was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"We can never be brothers, because brothers don't feel the way that I feel about you!".

Blue eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he could have said, this was not what Thor expected.

It seemed that the Trickster wasn't done, because he continued screaming. 

"All my life, I was but a shadow to you. Never an equal to be noticed......to be loved, a fucking mortal woman caught yourattention better than me! Yet...no matter what you do, no matter how hard I try to make these...feelings go away, I still love you. I love you, and I wish with everything in me I didn't, because it fucking hurts!".

Loki was downright sobbing at this point, and Thor couldn't take it anymore. He strode over and gathered the other man into his arms. Loki tried to fight it at first, but the grip was too strong and he was too upset to care. He ended up just laying his head on his adopted brother's chest, tears streaming down the plates of Thor's armor.

"You're right," Thor said as he combed his fingers through raven locks, " I have not treated you as I should have, maybe that's from our upbringing or my own stupidity, I don't know. But, Loki, there is not a day that goes by where I don't love you. I'll admit, Jane was a fascination to me, and possibly a good distraction whilst I was dealing with the banishment...but she's not you, and she never will be".

Thor put his hands on either side of Loki's face, and pulled him back,so he could look into those emerald eyes he'd missed so much. 

"I made the assumption that you'd always be by my side, and I am so sorry I took you for granted as a result. I will spend the rest of eternity rectifying that if you'll just come home....to Asgard....and to me".

The God of Mischief let out a choked sob, before shakily nodding. Thor smiled at him before gently pressing their lips together.Loki put his arms around his neck as the kiss intensified.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Thor took one of Loki's hands,and placed it over his own heart.

"You were right about something else. Brother's don't feel the way we do. Our bond goes far beyond that, and it's high time I stop trying to deny it".

"What are you saying, Thor?" Loki asked.

"I'm saying that I love you".

The spark in those green eyes was addicting, and Thor couldn't help but kiss him again. 

"Let's go home".

"Yes, let's".

They dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving a very confused and irritated Iron-man with no prisoner and no tesseract.

********************

They landed on the Bifröst, and were greeting by a knowing grin from Heimdall.

"Glad to see you've finally returned home with your missing half, God of Thunder".

"Yes," Thor said as he pulled Loki to him once more, " so am I".


End file.
